This disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device provided with a light source section of a so-called edge-light type.
A liquid crystal display device or “LCD” of an active-matrix type, in which a thin-film transistor or “TFT” is provided for each pixel, has been often used in recent years as a display of a device such as a flat-screen television and a portable terminal. In general, the active-matrix liquid crystal display device line-sequentially writes a picture signal in an auxiliary capacitor and a liquid crystal element of each of the pixels from a top to a bottom of a screen to drive each of the pixels.
A backlight utilizing a cold-cathode fluorescent lamp (which may be hereinafter simply referred to as “CCFL”) for a light source has been a mainstream backlight used in the liquid crystal display device. In recent years, however, a backlight utilizing a light-emitting diode (which may be hereinafter simply referred to as “LED”) has been appearing, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-157400, for example.
As for the liquid crystal display device in which the LEDs etc. are used as the backlight, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-142409 proposes a configuration in which a light source section is partitioned into a plurality of emission subsections, and a light-emission operation or a “partitioned-emission operation” is independently performed on an emission subsection scale, for example.